jodoh yang terunda
by SSFI Under The Same Sky
Summary: Tiga tahun tidak bertemu, tak pelak membuat perasaan yang Sasuke rasakan pada nya menghilang atau bahkan berkurang. Rasa itu masih ada, terkubur dalam jauh di lubuk hatinya. Namun sebuah keadaan membuat Sasuke berpikir, bahwa mungkin mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama. #eventsasusakuramadhan by Aida Senju


**Jodoh yang Tertunda**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © By : AidaSenju

Cast: Sasuke - Sakura H and Other

Genre: Romance islami

Rate: T

Warning: #IslamiContent, bahasa campur aduk, typo(s) bertaburan, gaze, DLDR

.

.

.

.

.

Summary: Tiga tahun tidak bertemu, tak pelak membuat perasaan yang Sasuke rasakan pada nya menghilang atau bahkan berkurang. Rasa itu masih ada, terkubur dalam jauh di lubuk hatinya. Namun sebuah keadaan membuat Sasuke berpikir, bahwa mungkin mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

 _ **Event Sasusaku Ramadhan 2017**_

Happy Reading

"Jadi gak bisa jemput ummi?"

.

'Maaf ummi, aku lagi sibuk. Naik taksi atau ojek aja ya?'

.

"Yasudahlah, ummi naik angkutan umum aja."

.

'Ummi marah?'

.

"Nggak. Ummi tau kamu sibuk."

.

'Kok nada bicara ummi kayak gitu sih.'

.

"Kenapa?"

.

'Aku nggak suka.'

.

"Ummi tau kamu sibuk ~~~ Gimana?"

.

'Ummi!'

.

Wanita paruh baya itu pun terkekeh geli. Menggoda anaknya memang menyenangkan.

"Ummi gak marah. Ummi tau kamu lagi banyak kerjaan. Gak apa-apa kok kamu gak bisa jemput ummi. Ummi bisa naek taksi atau ojek seperti yang kamu bilang." Tuturnya menenangkan sang anak di sebrang telepon.

.

'Bener? atau aku bisa jemput ummi dulu sebelum rapatnya dimulai.'

.

Wanita beriris onyx itu menggeleng.

"Gak usah. Jarak kantor kesini kan jauh, nanti kamu bisa telat. Kamu juga jangan terlalu cape, ummi takut kamu sakit. Yaudah ya ummi tutup dulu. Assalamu'alaikum."

.

'Wa'alaikum salam. Ummi hati-hati ya.'

.

"Iya." -pip. Sambungan pun terputus.

.

Wanita berjilbab biru itu kembali menghela nafas dan memasukkan handphone nya kedalam tas selempang yang tersampsaja i bahu kanannya.

.

.

******"*"******

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan, helaan nafas juga terdengar dari sosok pemuda bersurai raven setelah menutup sambungan telepon dengan sang sang ibu beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

"Kenapa, Sas?"

.

"Ummi minta dijemput, tapi gue gak bisa. Lu tau sendiri bentar lagi kita rapat."

.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang tadi bertanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Terus ummi marah?"

.

"Nggak sih. Tapi tetep aja gue khawatir. Umi itu perempuan, gak baik bepegian sendiri tanpa makhram nya." tukas Sasuke khawatir.

.

Tentu saja Sasuke khawatir, karna sesungguhnya wanita adalah aurat, maka jika dia keluar (rumah) setan akan mengikutinya (menghiasainya agar menjadi fitnah bagi laki-laki), dan keadaanya yang paling dekat dengan Rabbnya (Allah Ta'ala) adalah ketika dia berada di dalam rumahnya.

.

"Makanya, lu cepetan nikah. Jadi nanti umi gak perlu bepergian sendirian lagi."

.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar perkataan sahabat nya itu. Sejak ayahnya meninggal, Sasuke memang selalu menemani ibunya jika keluar rumah.

"Lu nyuruh gue nikah. Emang lu sendiri udah nikah?"

.

"Seenggaknya gue punya yayang Hinata." Naruto berkata dengan wajah berbinar.

.

Sasuke mencibir.

"Baru pacaran aja belagu."

.

"Ciyeee jones sirik ciyeeee." Goda Naruto disertai cengiran rubahnya.

.

"Kenapa gue harus sirik sama orang pacaran? Meskipun jones, seenggaknya gue jomblo yang terhormat." Ucap Sasuke kalem. Maaf saja, dia nggak ngenes tuh.

.

Naruto mendengus menahan tawa.

"Terhormat? dari segi mana nya seorang jomblo bisa terhormat? justru jomblo itu kebanyakan diledek karena dikira gak laku."

.

"Seenggaknya jika seseorang gak punya pacar, dia terjauh dari zina. Lu pacaran sama Hinata pasti pernah pegangan tangan kan?" Pertanyaan Sasuke dijawab anggukan kepala Naruto. "Lu tau Nar, jika kepala seorang laki-laki ditusuk dengan jarum dari besi lebih baik baginya daripada dia menyentuh seorang perempuan yang tidak halal baginya (bukan istri atau mahramnya)"

.

Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto yang kini terdiam.

.

"Makanya, cepetan halalin pacar lu sebelum dosa nya makin numpuk." Sasuke terkekeh melihat wajah 'ngenes' sahabatnya itu.

.

Tak berselang lama, mereka pun di panggil karena rapat akan segera dimulai.

.

.

******"*"******

.

.

"Ummi belum pulang?"

.

Mikoto yang tengah menunggu angkutan umum pun menoleh saat ada yang menyapanya.

.

"Eh, Sakura. Belum, ummi lagi nunggu angkutan umum, dari tadi penuh terus angkotnya." Jawab Mikoto seraya menatap gadis yang memiliki mata sehijau dedaunan itu.

.

Gadis yang di panggil Sakura itu pun tersenyum. Meski wajahnya tertutup niqob, namun itu terbukti dari matanya yang menyipit.

.

"Apa ummi mau bareng Sakura aja pulangnya? kebetulan Sakura mau lewat komplek rumah umi." Sakura menawarkan tumpangan pada Mikoto. Tidak tega rasanya melihat wanita paruh baya itu berdiri terlalu lama menunggu angkutan umum yang entah kenapa selalu penuh hari ini. Majlis ta'lim yang menjadi tempat diadakannya kajian rutin mereka tadi pun sudah mulai sepi.

.

"Apa gak ngerepotin kamu nantinya?" Tanya Mikoto merasa tidak enak.

.

"Tentu aja nggak. Kalo gitu umi tunggu disini dulu ya, Sakura ambil motornya dulu." Setelah berucap demikian, Sakura bergegas menuju dimana motor matic nya terparkir.

.

Gadis dengan gamis merah marun itu pun kembali tak lama kemudian.

"Ayo, ummi." Ajaknya setelah berada di depan wanita paruh baya itu.

.

Setelah memastikan Mikoto di belakangnya sudah duduk dengan aman dan nyaman, Sakura pun tancap gas membelah jalanan.

.

.

*******"*"*******

.

.

"Sas, ikut bukber gak?" tanya Sai, salah satu rekan kerja Sasuke saat mereka keluar dari ruangan yang menjadi tempat rapat mereka beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

"Kayaknya gak bisa, kasian ummi kalo buka puasa sendirian." jawab Sasuke yang mengundang decakan dari teman nya itu.

.

"Ayolah Sas, kan jarang-jarang kita kumpul bareng." Sai masih mencoba membujuk Sasuke.

.

"Bener Sas, anggap aja perayaan atas keberhasilan kita di rapat tadi." Naruto ikut menimpali, "Setelah itu lu langsung balik juga gak apa-apa, yang penting lu udah dateng." tambah pemuda pirang itu saat dirasa Sasuke hendak menolak kembali ajakan bukber mereka.

.

Setelah menimbang ajakan kedua temannya itu, Sasuke pun menghela napas, "Oke gue ikut, tapi gak bisa lama." Jawaban pemuda tampan itu sontak mengundang sorak-sorai dari semua rekan kerja nya.

.

"Oiya, kalian di kasih undangan gak?" Naruto kembali membuka topik diantara mereka.

.

"Undangan reuni ya?" Sai memastikan.

.

Naruto mengangguk, "Iya, katanya alumni kita ada acara buka bersama gitu. Kalian mau dateng gak?"

.

"Gue mah udah pasti dateng. Ngebayangin banyaknya makanan disana aja udah bikin cacing di dalem perut gue dangdutan." Chouji mengelus perut nya yang tidak bisa di bilang ramping itu.

.

"Ah, elu mah pikiran nya makanan doang. Pastesan aja gak ada cewek yang sama lu, ji."

.

"Halah... kayak lu udah laku aja, ki. Anjing lu aja udah berkeluarga, masa lu masih jones. Sesama jones di larang saling menjatuhkan." Perkataan Sai sontak mengundang gelak tawa teman-teman nya yang lain.

.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke, kemudian merangkulnya dari samping. "Lu bakal dateng gak, Sas? dateng aja. Siapa tau ketemu sama dia."

.

Naruto menyeringai. Sasuke mendengus.

.

"Eh? lu masih belum bisa move in dari dia, Sas? pantesan aja lu jones ampe sekarang." Sai berkata dengan mulut manisnya.

.

"Eh, Sai. Sasuke tuh bukan jones." koreksi Naruto.

.

"Terus?"

.

"Dia itu jofisa."

.

Perkataan Naruto membuat kawan-kawannya merengut bingung, bahkan Sasuke pun menekuk alis nya. Entah panggilan absurd apa lagi yang akan di realisasikan oleh teman kuning nya itu.

.

"Jofisa? apaan tuh?" pertanyaan Kiba si pecinta anjing mewakili mereka semua.

.

"Jofisa itu, Jomblo fii sabilillah."

.

Keempat pemuda itu pun tertawa, kecuali Sasuke tentu saja. Pemuda tampan itu memutar matanya malas, dan melangkah meninggalkan teman-teman kampret nya di belakang.

.

"Oi Sas, jangan ngambek dong. Kita kan cuma becanda." Naruto pun mengejar Sasuke, diikuti yang lain nya.

.

.

*******"*"*******

.

.

Pukul 5 sore Sakura selesai mengajar. Sebelum pulang, gadis berusia 21 tahun itu memutuskan mampir ke warung yang ada di dekat PAUD tempat ia mengajar terlebih dahulu untuk membeli menu buka puasa. Orang tua nya sedang pergi ke Bogor untuk menjenguk teman mereka yang tengah sakit disana, jadi lah Sakura membeli ta'jil untuk dirinya saja.

.

Setelah membayar, Sakura bergegas menaiki motornya karena langit tampak mendung seakan siap menumpahkan air nya kapan saja. Namun sebelum men-stater motor matic nya, netra hijau Sakura menangkap siluet yang ia kenal. Mencabut kunci dari motor merah nya, kaki Sakura membawa sang empu-nya melangkah menghampiri sosok yang ia kenal itu.

.

"Shota?"

.

Anak kecil yang tidak lain adalah salah satu muridnya di madrasah itu tampak kaget, maklum saja karena sedari tadi mata anak yang bernama Shota itu terpaku pada jejeran makanan di warung tempat yang Sakura sambangi beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

"Shota belum pulang?" tanya Sakura pada anak didiknya itu.

.

Bocah ber koko putih itu menggeleng.

.

"Kenapa?"

.

"Ibu sedang sakit, jadi di rumah tidak ada makanan untuk buka puasa. Aku mau beli makanan disana, tapi uangnya tidak cukup." Shota memandang sedih uang 2ribu rupiah di tangannya.

.

Sakura terenyuh mendengar penuturan bocah 5 tahun itu. Shota adalah anak yatim yang tinggal hanya bersama ibunya, ibu sekaligus ayah bagi anak itu.

.

Tangan Sakura terangkat mengusap puncak kepala Shota. "Kalo gitu, ayo kita beli makanan buat Shota dan ibu Shota buka puasa."

.

"Tapi uangnya gak cukup." Shota menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata dengan lesu.

.

"Gak papa, kali ini ibu guru yang traktir." Sakura menarik tangan Shota lembut dan menuntun anak itu mengikuti langkahnya.

.

Bulan Ramadhan adalah bulan yang penuh berkah. Bulan Ramadhan adalah bulan yang mana di'ijabah nya doa-doa. Bulan Ramadhan adalah bulan penuh ampunan. Dan bulan Ramadhan adalah bulan dimana pahala jadi berlipat ganda. Jadi jangan sia-sia kan bulan yang mulia ini. Isilah bulan yang suci ini dengan mengerjakan amalan serta melakukan kebaikan sebanyak-banyak nya, karena di Ramadhan yang akan datang belum tentu kita masih berada di dunia ini.

.

Setelah membeli makanan untuk Shota dan ibunya, Sakura memutuskan untuk buka bersama dengan keluarga kecil itu. Lagi pula, di rumahnya pun tidak ada siapa-siapa.

.

Ibu dari anak didik nya itu menyambutnya dengan hangat, meski tubuh wanita paruh baya itu masih lemas karena butuh lebih banyak istirahat. Setelah berbuka puasa dan shalat maghrib, Sakura pun pamit pulang untuk bersiap melaksanakan shalat terawih.

.

.

******"*"******

.

.

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, ia sedikit mendumal karena teman-teman nya itu berhasil menahannya lebih lama di kafe tempat mereka berbuka puasa beberapa saat yang lalu. Alhasil, setelah shalat Maghrib di masjid terdekat, Sasuke langsung pamit pulang pada teman-temannya itu.

.

Sasuke berkata pada sang ibu bahwa ia akan pulang sedikit terlambat, namun kini bukan sedikit terlambat melainkan sangat terlambat. Buktinya Sasuke masih di jalan, saat gema adzan isya menyapa indra pendengarnya.

.

Menghela napas pelan, Sasuke memutuskan mencari masjid terdekat untuk melaksanakan shalat Isya dan terawih.

.

Setelah menemukan tempat suci itu, Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya terlebih dahulu di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Kemudian, pemuda berusia 21 tahun itu pun keluar dan melangkah memasuki masjid untuk melakukan shalat berjamaah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shalat terwih telah usai beberapa saat yang lalu, namun Sakura masih belum beranjak dari area masjid tersebut. Gadis itu tengah mencari sesuatu. Kunci rumah nya hilang, dan itu masalah besar. Tentu saja masalah, jika kuncinya hilang, bagaimana ia bisa masuk ke rumah?! dimana ia akan tidur nanti?

.

Sakura masih celingukan mencari kunci rumahnya yang kemungkinan terjatuh di sekitar masjid, saat ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

.

"Mba, cari ini ya?"

.

Sakura menoleh, dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang entah kenapa tampak familiar dimata nya. Pemuda itu memperlihatkan kunci yang terdapat gantungan miniatur buah tomat dan ayam di kunci tersebut. Itu kunci rumah nya! Seketika, Sakura pun menghela napas lega.

.

Sang pemuda tampak mematung beberapa saat kala Sakura menolehkan kepala nya, "Sakura?" lirih nya seolah tak percaya. Meskipun sebagian wajah gadis itu tertutup cadar, namun warna mata sang gadis membuatnya terpaku. Mata itu, seperti mata yang membuat ia terjerat beberapa tahun lalu.

.

Sakura mengerutkan kening kala pendengaran nya menangkap suara lirih pemuda itu yang menyebutkan namanya.

"Mas kenal saya?" tanya Sakura pada pemuda yang masih terdiam itu.

.

Pemuda di depan nya itu masih diam tak menjawab. Sakura meneliti pemuda di depan nya. Rambut, dan mata hitam itu entah kenapa mengingatkan nya pada seseorang. Seseorang di masa lalu nya.

.

"S... Sasuke?" nama itu terucap begitu saja. Mengagetkan sang pemuda, begitu pula dirinya.

.

.

******"*"******

.

.

Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum kala ingatannya kembali berputar pada kejadian tadi malam yang berhasil membangkitkan kembali perasaan yang sudah coba ia kubur dalam-dalam.

.

Onyx nya kembali memandang selembar foto di tangannya, foto sepasang insan berseragam SMA yang tidak lain adalah dirinya dan gadis berambut merah muda.

.

Senyum pun kembali nampak di wajah tampan Sasuke, membuat sang ibu mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah anaknya yang seperti remaja tengah jatuh cinta itu. Karena penasaran, wanita paruh baya itu mengendap memasuki kamar sang anak dan mengintip selembar foto yang menjadi fokus anak satu-satunya itu sedari tadi.

.

Mikoto menyipitkan mata, mencoba memperjelas pandangannya. Setelah melihat foto itu dengan seksama, wanita paruh baya itu ...

.

.

.

'sret'

.

.

.

.

... merebut selembar foto itu dari tangan sang anak.

.

Sasuke tersentak kala foto 'bersejarah' miliknya di serobot begitu saja oleh ibu tercinta.

.

"Ummi, balikin." Sasuke mencoba meraih selembar foto itu dari tangan sang ibu, namun Mikoto selalu berhasil mengelak.

.

Menghela napas pasrah, Sasuke kembali mendudukkan diri di kursi kerja nya. Membiarkan sang ibu mem-pelototi foto nya itu.

.

Mikoto masih memperhatikan sosok gadis di foto yang berdiri sejajar dengan Sasuke itu. "Kok mirip Sakura ya?" gumam Mikoto yang ternyata sampai ke telinga Sasuke.

.

"Ummi kenal Sakura?" tanya Sasuke antara heran dan terkejut. Bagaimana bisa ibu nya ini kenal dengan Sakura?

.

"Eh? beneran Sakura ya?" Mikoto pun tampak terkejut, "Ummi pikir cuma mirip doang. Beda banget sama sekarang ya?" wanita paruh baya itu terkekeh di akhir kalimat nya.

.

"Ummi kenal Sakura dari mana?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

.

"Sakura itu anaknya temen ummi, kemaren yang anterin ummi pulang juga Sakura." Mikoto berkata seraya mengembalikan fotonya pada Sasuke.

.

Sasuke menerimanya dalam diam. Dunia sempit banget ternyata.

.

"Itu foto kamu waktu SMA kan?" tanya Mikoto yang di jawab anggukan oleh sang anak. "Kok bisa ada Sakura?"

.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Kami satu sekolah. Dia temen sekelasku."

.

Onyx Mikoto menyipit, menatap curiga pada anak nya itu. "Bukan cuma teman kan?"

.

Sasuke tampak salah tingkah.

.

Mikoto menyeringai, "Sakura pacar kamu ya?" goda sang ibu.

.

"Itu dulu." jawab Sasuke tanpa menatap sang ibu.

.

"Dulu?"

.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Kami putus saat upacara kelulusan."

.

"Kenapa? kamu selingkuh ya?" tuduh Mikoto yang menohok hati sang anak.

.

"Astagfirullah, ummi. Ya nggak lah." tukas Sasuke tak terima. Enak saja ia di tuduh selingkuh. Dia tuh anak baik. Mana mungkin selingkuh.

.

"Terus?"

.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Apa ia harus memberitahu ibu nya jika alasan ia putus dengan Sakura dulu adalah karena mereka sadar, jika hukum berpacaran sebelum menikah itu haram dan jatuhnya ke zina. Entah itu zina mata, zina hati atau yang lainnya.

.

Meskipun gaya pacaran mereka dulu itu sehat, namun tetap saja keinginan untuk ber khalwat atau selalu berduaan itu selalu ada. Maka dari itu, mereka sepakat untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka saat lulus SMA.

.

Mereka meyakini, kelak akan ada jawaban untuk hati yang merindu. Yang sibuk memantaskan diri untuk sebuah janji. Bersama memadu kasih dalam ikatan tali suci.

.

Takdir Allah selalu indah...

.

Bila Nabi Ya'qub harus menunggu untuk sebuah pengabulan, maka siapalah mereka? Kelak yang jauh akan mendekat. Yang pergi pasti kembali. Yang hilang akan di temukan.

.

Jika memang jodoh.

.

Dan yang bersedih akan bersuka cita. Bila tidak di dunia, maka dalam kebahagiaan surga.

.

Sasuke tidak mencoba mencari tau dimana keberadaan Sakura, begitu pun sebaliknya saat mereka memasuki bangku kuliah di universitas yang berbeda. Mereka meyakini jika memang mereka berjodoh, Allah pasti akan mempertemukan mereka kembali.

.

Dan kemarin adalah pertemuan pertama mereka setelah tiga tahun tidak bertemu. Apa itu artinya mereka berjodoh? Sasuke menggeleng dan terkekeh karena pemikiran yang melintas di kepalanya.

.

"Kenapa kamu malah senyam-senyum begitu?"

.

Pertanyaan Mikoto membuat Sasuke tersadar, bahwa masih ada sang ibu yang masih setia menunggu jawaban nya. Nah Sas, selamat menjelaskan tragedi putus nya dirimu dengan Sakura ya.

.

.

******"*"******

.

.

Sementara itu, di PAUD Nurul Iman.

.

"Woy, ngelamun aja!"

.

Sakura sedikit berjengit kala tepukan dipundak ia rasakan, disusul suara cempreng yang ia kenal menyapa indra pendengar nya.

.

"Astagfirullahal'adzim, Kafuki! bikin kaget aja. Kalo aku jantungan gimana?" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sedangkan sang pelaku hanya terkekeh tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

.

"Belom pulang?" tanya gadis berkerudung biru itu.

.

Sakura menggeleng.

.

"Kenapa? bukannya kamu ada acara reuni malam ini?" Kafuki kembali bertanya.

.

Sakura menghela nafas.

"Aku gak bakal dateng. Nanti malem katanya mau ada tamu."

.

"Siapa?"

.

Sejenak Sakura tampak gugup mendengar pertanyaan sepupunya itu, rona merah pun tampak menghiasi wajah putihnya. Melihat itu, Kafuki semakin di buat penasaran dengan tingkah sepupu nya ini. Jangan-jangan ...

.

"Kamu mau di khitbah ya, Ra?" Pertanyaan -atau lebih tepat nya pernyataan- gadis bermata gold itu membuat rona di wajah Sakura semakin bertambah. Tanpa Sakura jawab pun, sepertinya Kafuki sudah tau jawaban nya.

.

"Siapa calon nya, Ra?" tanya Kafuki antusias.

.

"I-itu..."

.

.

******"*"******

.

.

"Lu kenapa, Sas?" tanya Naruto pada sahabatnya yang tampak terdiam sedari tadi.

.

Reuni alumni angkatan mereka di adakan di masjid dekat sekolah mereka dulu. Dan saat ini, mereka tengah mendengarkan khutbah seraya menunggu waktu maghrib untuk berbuka puasa.

.

Tak ada jawaban dari sahabat bermata hitamnya itu, membuat Naruto mencebik kesal. Di kacangin bro :v

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, khutbah telah selesai. Kini mereka tengah menunggu adzan maghrib seraya bercengkrama dengan teman-teman lama mereka.

.

"Eh Sasuke, kamu makin ganteng aja sih. Udah punya pacar belom?" tanya gadis berkerudung merah disertai binar di manik ruby nya.

.

"Pertanyaan lu salah, Karin." sahut Naruto yang berada di samping Sasuke. "Harusnya lu tanya 'udah move on belom?' gitu"

.

Naruto terkekeh di susul tawa teman-temannya yang lain.

.

"Eh? Sasuke belom move on dari Sakura?" Ino tampak tercengang. Salah satu sahabat Sakura saat SMA itu menatap Sasuke prihatin. "Padahal dia udah mau nikah, tapi kamu belom bisa move on dari dia."

.

Bukan hanya Sasuke, teman-teman angkatan nya yang lain juga tampak terkejut.

.

"HAH?!"

.

"SAKURA MAU NIKAH?!"

.

"SAMA SIAPA?!"

.

"KAPAN?!"

.

"SERIUS NIH?!"

.

Itulah tanggapan teman-teman nya. Ada yang kaget, bahagia, sedih, dan juga ... patah hati, mungkin.

.

Naruto memandang Sasuke yang terdiam di sampingnya. Kepala raven itu tertunduk, membuat Naruto tidak bisa melihat ekspresi sahabat nya itu.

.

"Kamu kata siapa, No?" tanya Sai. Sesekali netra hitamnya melirik Sasuke yang masih diam tak bergeming.

.

"Sakura yang bilang sendiri. Itu juga alasan dia gak bisa dateng kesini."

.

"Kenapa?"

.

"Karena Sakura mau di khitbah malem ini."

.

Perkataan Ino kembali membuat teman-teman nya tercengang.

.

"Gila tuh Sakura. Tiga tahun gak ketemu, banyak banget kejutan yang dia kasih buat kita. Udah mah tampilannya yang berubah drastis, eh sekarang kabar dia di khitbah bikin kita meringis." Kekeh gadis bermata ruby itu. Karin ingat, ketika SMA mereka masih sering fangirling-an bareng. Heboh ber'kyaaa' ria saat melihat roti sobek oppa oppa yeohae mereka. Tapi sekarang, si jidat itu sudah mau nikah. Duh, Karin jadi baper kan.

.

Karena terlalu asik berbincang, tak terasa adzan maghrib telah berkumandang. Mereka pun membatalkan puasa mereka dan berbuka bersama.

.

.

*******"*"*********

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang di dominasi warna biru tua dan putih itu terlihat seorang pemuda tampan tengah merenung di balkon kamarnya. Onyx sang pemuda tampak sendu memandang selembar foto di tangannya.

.

Ingatan Sasuke berputar pada obrolan mereka di reuni beberapa jam yang lalu.

.

Di khitbah ya? itu artinya Sakura akan segera dilamar kan? dan setelahnya, gadis itu akan menjadi istri orang.

.

Sasuke tersenyum sendu.

Mungkin ini pertanda bahwa mereka bukan jodoh. Jika ini adalah ketetapan Allah, InsyaaAllah ia ikhlas menerimanya.

.

Sasuke menyadari, dimana ada pertemuan, pasti akan ada perpisahan. Dimana ada awal, pasti ada akhir.

.

Ketika akhir sebuah perjalanan akan menjadi awal perjalanan yang lain, dan sebuah perpisahan akan menjadi pertemuan dengan sesuatu yang baru.

.

Di dalam hidup, banyak orang yang datang dan pergi.

Allah telah mempertemukan kita dengan orang-orang yang DIA gariskan dalam catatan takdir.

.

Merekapun datang silih berganti.

.

Ada yang melintas dalam segmen singkat, namun membekas di hati. Ada yang telah lama berjalan beriringan, tapi tak di sadari arti kehadirannya. Ada pula yang begitu jauh di pelupuk mata, sedangkan sosoknya lekat di hati.

.

Ada yang datang dan pergi begitu saja seolah tak pernah ada. Semua orang yang singgah dalam hidup kita bagaikan kepingan puzzel yang saling melengkapi dan membentuk sebuah gambaran kehidupan.

.

Maka sudah fitrah bila ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan, dimana ada awal, pasti ada akhir. Akhir sebuah perjalanan, ia akan menjadi awal bagi perjalanan lainnya.

Dan sebuah perpisahan, ia akan menjadi awal pertemuan dengan sesuatu yang baru.

.

Jika disini suasana hati Sasuke tengah berkabut, beda halnya dengan suasana hati seorang gadis bermata hijau yang tidak bisa berhenti mengukir senyum di bibir tipis nya.

.

Jujur, hati Sakura tengah berbunga-bunga sekarang. Sakura akan mencoba setia pada satu hati. Yaitu untuk calon imamnya nanti.

.

Mungkin setia yang Sakura jalani tak seperti Khadijah kepada Rasulullah Shallallaahu 'Alaihi Wa Sallam, yang dengan kebijaksanaannya mampu mengantarkan Rasul kepada kemuliaan.

.

'Demi Allah, tidak ada ganti yang lebih baik dari dia, yang beriman kepadaku saat semua orang ingkar, yang percaya kepadaku ketika semua mendustakan, yang mengorbankan semua hartanya saat semua berusaha mempertahankannya dan darinyalah aku mendapat keturunan.' Begitulah Rasulullah menggambarkan Akhlaq dan kepribadian Khadijah.

.

Atau seperti kesetiaan Isma'il kepada Rabb-Nya, sehingga merelakan batang lehernya untuk dipenggal sang Ayah.

.

Tapi paling tidak, Sakura akan berusaha setia pada satu hati, untuk satu hati dan dengan satu hati Karena Allah.

.

Langit berbintang pun menjadi saksi, sepasang insan yang mencoba meneguhkan hati untuk masa depan mereka nanti.

.

.

*******"*"*******

.

.

Seminggu kemudian.

.

.

Suara kicau burung saling bersahutan, menambah damai suasana pagi di sebuah rumah bercat putih itu.

.

"Sodaqollahul'adzim."

.

Sasuke menutup al-qur'an nya, kemudian pemuda itu sejenak berdo'a.

.

Tak lama sang ibu menghampiri Sasuke di ruang tamu dan duduk di samping anaknya itu. "Sas, nanti anter ummi ya."

.

"Kemana?" tanya Sasuke pada Mikoto di sampingnya.

.

"Ke rumah temen ummi. Ada pengajian disana." tutur wanita paruh baya itu.

.

"Jam berapa?"

.

"Jam 9."

.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Nanti ummi bangunin aja ya. Aku mau tidur sebentar."

.

Ini adalah hari libur, dan waktu pun baru menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Masih ada waktu 3 jam lagi. Sasuke rasa itu cukup untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, serta hati nya kurasa.

.

Setelah sang ibu mengiyakan, Sasuke pun beranjak menuju kamar nya setelah meletakkan kitab suci nya ditempat semula.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 08:30 Mikoto membangunkan Sasuke, dan mereka pun pergi setengah jam setelahnya.

.

30 menit kemudian mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Sasuke tidak menyangka, rumah teman ibu nya itu berada di dekat masjid tempat ia sholat terawih dulu. Serta tempat bertemu nya kembali dia dan Sakura setelah tiga tahun lamanya.

.

"Kita udah sampe. Kenapa ummi belum turun juga?" tanya Sasuke pada sang ibu yang masih terdiam di sampingnya.

.

Mikoto terdiam sejenak, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke yang menatapnya bingung.

.

"Kamu jangan marah ya?"

.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. "Marah? kanapa aku harus marah?" tanya Sasuke heran. 'Ummi aneh' batinnya.

.

"Sebenernya..." jeda sejenak, dan Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Kita kesini bukan karena ada pengajian."

.

"Terus?" Sasuke mengernyit.

.

Mikoto menghela napas kemudian berkata. "Seminggu yang lalu ummi udah kesini sama om kamu, Obito. Sekarang kita kesini lagi karena hari ini kamu harus ketemu calon kamu." perkataan Mikoto membuat Sasuke terkejut.

.

"Calon? calon apa?" tanya Sasuke was-was. Perasaan nya gak enak nih.

.

"Calon istri."

.

Dan benar saja, jawaban sang ibu membuat Sasuke melotot tak percaya.

.

Baru saja Sasuke hendak mengeluarkan protes nya, namun sang ibu sudah melesat keluar menghampiri sang tuan rumah yang menyambutnya di ambang pintu.

.

Sasuke yang shock masih terdiam di mobilnya. Calon istri? Ibu nya bercanda kan? Dia memang sedang galau. Tapi itu karena mau di tinggal kawin, BUKAN pengen kawin!

.

Sasuke bimbang, apa ia pergi saja dari sini ya? tapi kalau dia kabur, itu sama saja mempermalukan ibu nya.

.

Setelah cukup lama berpikir, Sasuke pun menghela napas.

"Bismillah aja lah." ucapnya sebelum turun dari mobil dan melangkah menyusul sang ibu yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu.

.

.

*******"*"*******

.

.

Jika sebelumnya Sasuke ingin sekali marah pada sang ibu karena mengajukan lamaran tanpa sepengetahuan nya, kini Sasuke malah ingin berterimakasih dan mencium kaki ibu tercinta nya itu setelah tau siapa perempuan yang dia lamar saat ini.

.

"Jadi, gimana Sakura? apa kamu bersedia?" tanya pria paruh baya pada anak nya.

.

Sakura?

.

Iya, Sakura. Ternyata ibu nya itu telah bertindak terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya. Seminggu yang lalu sang ibu dan pamannya datang kemari untuk mengajukan lamaran kepada putri satu-satu nya di keluarga ini.

.

Senang? tentu saja! Bahkan lebih dari itu. Apa lagi saat Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya tanda gadis itu bersedia.

.

Kita merancang, Allah juga merancang. Tetapi, perancangan Allah lebih baik. Dibalik air mata, pasti akan datang senyuman. Dibalik luka, pasti akan datang penyembuh. Dibalik kesabaran, pasti akan datang kebahagiaan. Dibalik kesulitan, pasti akan datang kemudahan. Dibalik kebencian, pasti akan datang kasih sayang.

.

Cinta itu milik Allah. Hari ini Dia tarik rasa cinta dari hatimu karena Dia ingin manusia sadar bahwa cinta kepada seseorang yang bukan halal bagimu lambat laun pastinya akan pudar dan kamu akan merasakan hambar dengannya, tetapi cinta pada Yang Maha Esa, hatimu tidak akan pernah merasa hambar.

.

Istiqamahlah dalam memperbaiki diri ke arah yang lebih baik, utamakan pandangan Allah daripada pandangan manusia, karena sebaik-baik penilaian hanyalah datang dari Allah. Allah menguji keikhlasan apabila bersendirian. Allah memberi kedewasaan apabila ditimpa masalah. Allah melatih kesabaran dalam kesakitan.

.

Dan Allah tidak pernah mengambil sesuatu yang kita sayang, kecuali menggantikannya dengan yang lebih baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selesai**


End file.
